


Storm

by Ilikeminecraftgaming



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeminecraftgaming/pseuds/Ilikeminecraftgaming
Summary: This was fun to wright,you will probably see more mentor/student relationships on my profile,Skipper/Dusty,Blade/Dusty,Doc/Lightning,etc.Mainly because I like them!
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper & Blade Ranger
Kudos: 15





	Storm

Dusty Crophopper was not a fan of thunderstorms,his dip in the ocean during the Wings Around The Globe didn’t help either.  
Everyone Dusty knew knew he was absolutely terrified of them.So Chief Blade Ranger wasn’t suprised at all when the young plane came knocking on his hanger door in the middle of the night,shivering.Blade opened them and Dusty looked at him, waiting for Blade to say it was ok to enter.Blade just grunted and motioned for him to come in.Thunder rumbled,then a flash of lightning lit up the hanger,Dusty yelped the darted inside,before Blade could tell him not to,he shook of the water onto Blade’s floor.Blade shot him a glare.”Sorry” Dusty said sheepishly.With another role of thunder and a flash of lightning,Dusty whimpered.Blade sighed,not questioning his fear of thunderstorms.Blade rolled up next to him and sunk down on his landing gear.Dusty felt safe in the older chopper’s presence,and fell asleep with in a few minutes.Blade fell asleep to,only to awake a few minutes later to Dusty whimpering,still asleep.”Blade..No..”Dusty whimpered.Blade sighed,he figured what he was dreaming about.Blade went up to him and nuzzled him.Dusty unconsciously rubbed up against his side.Blade didn’t mind though,he actually missed someone being pressed up against him,Witch Nick often used to do quite often when he slept at Blade’s apartment.Dusty was quite now,and Blade fell asleep in a couple of minutes,neither of them waking up until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to wright,you will probably see more mentor/student relationships on my profile,Skipper/Dusty,Blade/Dusty,Doc/Lightning,etc.Mainly because I like them!


End file.
